Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody
by Xenia.The.Soulless.Whisper
Summary: MarluxiaxOC ZexionxOC Being a Nobody made me a Somebody.  I don't want a heart, I don't need a heart.  Even though I don't have one, why are you the only one who makes me want to take that decision back?
1. The Early Meeting

Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody

Chapter One

The Early Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Xenia.

Xenia  
Appearance: Short hair that spikes on the ends. Hair color is burgundy with black tips. Her bangs cover up most of her forehead, and are black as well. Two strands of hair follow her jaw bone, but stop about halfway to her chin. These two strands are black. Her eyes are a grey/green color with a small amount of yellow/amber. She has peach colored skin and is taller than Zexion, but smaller than Larxene. She weighs 87 pounds.  
Number 0  
Weapon: Claw Daggers  
Weapon Name: Screaming Eternity  
Weapon Appearance: Two gauntlets that go up to her elbow. Three claws stretch out between her knuckles (imagine Wolverine's claws from X Men, but thinner and longer). Claw lengths are 15 inches, and have a needle-like appearance. Gauntlets are black and gold; claws are gold with black stripes.  
Element: Sound  
Limit Break: Sonic Boom  
Limit Break (what happens during it): Her claws release high pitched sounds that induce silence. Knocks enemies into air.  
Final Limit: Sound emits from her body at high speeds, and when she hits an enemy, explosive sound waves send an enemy flying into a random direction. Induces silence on all enemies within a certain radius.  
Alias: Soulless Whisper  
Personality: Sarcastic and somewhat caring. Hates waking up early and hits people when angered. Can become very hostile and violent within milliseconds. Will destroy anything if necessary.  
Fighting Style: Prefers to beat an enemy around rather than use Screaming Eternity. Is a master of stealth, and uses her short stature to hide. Blasts enemies with sound waves to escape.

_A Nobody driven by an unknown motivation. The __**sound**__ of her whispers is enough to shatter glass._

"Xenia, wake up!" echoed in my head. I groaned and placed the pillow my head was buried in over my ears. The pillow was pulled away, and so was the blanket covering up my body. I shivered at the sudden change of temperature.

"Five more minutes…or an hour…" I mumbled. That was when freezing water made contact with my entire body. I literally jumped out of my bed, and hit the ceiling. "Ow…" I muttered, landing back on my bed.

I opened my eyes to see a spiked red head and emerald eyes, rolling on the floor laughing, with an empty bucket to his side. I was shivering, since it's always freezing in The Castle That Never Was. "A-Axel, you-you a-a-a-a-are ssssssso d-d-d-de-de-dead!" I stuttered. Axel was still laughing.

I had enough of him laughing, so I shakily kicked him on the head. "Ow, ow, ow, jeez Xenia, you didn't have to be so violent…" the Flurry of Dancing Flames whined. My teeth chattered loudly, since I just had freezing water dumped all over me.

"W-why d-d-did yo-you w-w-w-wake m-me up f-f-f-f-f-f-fo-fo-fo-for?" I asked. Axel ran a hand through his flaming hair. I looked at my alarm clock. The neon green lights lit up most of my room, and the numbers were 2:13. AM.

Axel laughed nervously. "Xemnas called a meeting. It starts in half an hour…" And with that, I punched my friend. If it's too early in the morning, I'm extremely violent and hostile. Axel's head jerked to the right, and his face already began to bruise.

"Who the hell calls a meeting this early?" I yelled. I finally warmed up enough to stop shivering. Axel rubbed his stinging cheek, while I yanked out a black cloak from my closet. I threw that on over my white tank top and black underwear. I pulled on the ballet flat boots and black gloves.

And yes, I let Axel watch me dress. Because I really couldn't care less right now. My cloak was different from everyone else's. It was skin tight, and I didn't zip it up all the way. My gloves went to my elbows, and the sleeves were longer than my arms. My boots went up to my thighs, and the pants were black skinny jeans. But I didn't feel like putting them on, since skinny jeans are hard to take on and off.

I walked to the door, and promptly face planted into it. I told you it was too goddamn early! Axel picked me up by my elbow, and opened my door. I had to close my eyes from the amount of light in the hallways. "C'mon, we gotta wake up Demyx," Axel said.

"It's too early… and where did you get this 'we' shit?" I asked/complained. Axel sighed. One, because I was complaining. And two, because he had to half drag and half carry me to Demyx's room. My muscles weren't even awake, if that was possible.

We finally reached the Melodious Nocturne's room. Axel quietly opened the door, and the sound of Demyx snoring echoed in the big room. Axel led me to his bed, and let me sit on the end. "Hey Demyx, wake up buddy…" Axel said repeatedly, shaking Demyx's sleeping form.

I finally got tired of hearing Axel attempt to wake up the Melodious Nocturne. Jumping of the edge of Demy's bed, I walked over to the Flurry of Dancing Flames, pushed him out of the way, and lowered my head down to Demyx's ear.

"Ooooh Demyx… **WAKE UP!**" I screamed. Demyx jumped and fell out of the white bed. All he was wearing was blue boxers. He tried to stand, but since he was entangled in the white bed sheets, he immediately fell over.

After he untangled himself, Demyx shot up… in just boxers… "What? What? Did I miss something?" the Melodious Nocturne asked. He glanced at his alarm clock. 2:24 AM. Demyx growled, and then jumped back in his bed. "Demyx, we have a meeting! Get up! Wakey wakey!" I called loudly, shaking his uncovered body.

He didn't respond. Axel had thrown out a cloak, gloves, pants, and boots for Demyx, but yet again, the Melodious Nocturne didn't respond. "Shall we?" I asked Axel. He nodded. "We shall," he answered. And with that, we flipped Demyx's mattress over. With him still on it.

Demyx groaned out something that sounded like, "It's too early…" I sighed. 'I said the same thing thirty times already,' I thought. The water manipulator unwillingly pushed the mattress off, and took the cloak and pants Axel had thrown at him.

"Good boy Demy!" I cheered tiredly. Demyx rolled his eyes, and as soon as he was dressed, we all three set out for the white meeting room. I jumped on Axel's back, since I was too tired to walk. Demyx was slouched over, dragging his feet.

Demyx's room was actually pretty close to the meeting room. Only a few corridors away actually. We arrived at the two giant doors. "Think you can get to your chair Demyx?" I asked. I didn't have a chair. I refused to sit in one, so I was allowed to sit on the arm rest of any other member's chair. I usually sat with Axel or Demyx, but never, ever with Saїx. He was permanently off of my list.

Why? Well, he is such a suck up! He thinks the sun shines out of Xemnas's ass! And yet, I do sit with Xemnas occasionally. Only when I want something though. I have a past with Xemnas, but really no one knows what my connection with him is. And it will stay that way.

Demyx waved his hand, signaling that he'll be fine. He disappeared in a flash of darkness. "Well, who do you want to sit with, Xenia?" Axel asked from over his shoulder. I contemplated this decision for a minute. "You I guess," I shrugged.

And with that, we both disappeared into the darkness, only to appear in a high chair, in a, guess what? White room. "Nice of you to join us," Xemnas stated calmly. I was on Axel's left arm rest, and leaning on his shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that Xemmy," I apologized. Xemnas glared at me for what felt like hours, but in reality, was only five seconds.

"To start off, we have a new member. Welcome Number XIII, Roxas," Xemnas called. His voice echoed in the room, and the two doors opened up, and someone rather short walked in, with his hood up. Roxas pulled off his hood, revealing spiky blonde hair, but not as spiky as Axel's, and enchanting blue eyes.

He didn't say anything. But, I didn't expect him to. He was kinda cute, but God, he was short! Even for his age, which I guess is 14 or 15, he is freaking short! I'm taller than him! And I'm even short! Then that means… Xigbar has to stop calling me Shorty McShort Short! Ha-ha! Thank you Roxas!

"Roxas is the wielder of the Keyblade, and the manipulator of light," Xemnas added. Well, well, what do we have here? The wielder of the Keyblade huh? Well isn't that just nifty!

I stared at him for awhile. The blonde glanced at me, but quickly looked away. What? Is my cloak too exposing for him? Ah, I don't care. He looked at me again, but his eyes told me that he was practically scared of me.

"Is there something wrong, Honeybee?" I asked. Roxas stared at the floor, embarrassed I guess. Well, I give everyone younger than me a nickname. And that would be just him at the moment. But I do give Zexion nicknames too…

"Ah, um, uh…" Roxas mumbled. He continued to speak jumbled up and 'ahs', 'ohs', 'ums', and 'uhs' for the next two minutes. I tapped my finger on Axel's head, which royally pissed the flame head off. "Are you mentally stupid or just can't talk right?" I asked.

The wielder of the Keyblade tried to glare at me, but I guess I was too intimidating for him. He lost the glaring battle within two seconds and refused to look at me and looked at all the other members, who actually had their hoods down.

"Don't make fun of the kid, Xenia," Xigbar said from his chair. I shrugged, and Larxene tried not to laugh. That was a sad attempt however.

"Introduce yourselves later, meeting dismissed," Xemnas ordered. He left abruptly. We almost all sighed in relief at the same time. Even Saїx did! It's way too early in the morning even for that hard ass!

I gracefully jumped down from Axel's arm rest, and landed right by Roxas. I slapped him on the back. "Ungh," and he fell down, face first.

"Why'd you do that?" Larxene asked besides me.

"I didn't hit him THAT hard," I replied. Roxas was still sprawled on the floor. I looked at Larxene. She shrugged and helped me pick Roxas back up on his feet. "Um…" he obviously didn't feel comfortable around two girls who can get very bitchy in very little time.

"That's Xenia, Number 0, and that's Larxene, Number XII," Axel introduced us from behind Roxas. He jumped at the sound of his voice. "And that flame head is Axel, Number VIII and the most annoying," I replied. Axel glared at me, but dropped it. He knew he couldn't win.

"See ya guys later. I have to hurt, er, TALK to Luxord about something," Larxene said. Oh yeah, speaking of Luxord, he owes me 5,000 munny… "Hey Larxene! Wait up!" I called. I opened a portal and followed the Savage Nymph.

"That's not going to end well…" Axel muttered. He ran a hand through his flaming spikes, and followed us. "I'll show you around later kid," he called from over his shoulder. That left Roxas with the rest of the Organization who hadn't left yet. And that would be Demyx, who was sleeping, Zexion, who was reading, and Vexen, who probably wanted to experiment on him.

With Larxene and Xenia  
In the White Room (the place where Saїx gives out missions)

"Luxord! C'mon, we just need to talk to you!" I shouted. Larxene was kicking over couches, searching for the Gambler of Fate. Sparks were flying from the Savage Nymph's body, showing that she was obviously pissed off.

"Come out ya pansy!" Larxene added. I sighed and raised my hand. I focused on increasing the amount of sound waves in the room, making it so we'd hear even the slightest sound Luxord made.

We both heard a whimper in the corner. As quietly as we could, we walked over to the closet where Larxene hadn't looked. I pulled the door open, revealing some boxes and papers. "He isn't in here… maybe he made a portal?" Larxene suggested.

I shook my head. I reached up and grabbed some cloth and pulled. Luxord hit the floor. "Hey buddy," I smirked maliciously. Larxene mimicked me.

"Please don't kill me!" Luxord cried, hugging my leg. I raised an eyebrow, and with that, both Larxene and I dragged Luxord to the Pride Lands, while he complimented and apologized the entire time.

Hope you liked it! Poor Luxy, left with two PMSing girls… that can't turn out well… Reviews would be appreciated, and whoever does, will be mentioned in a chapter 3

NEXT TIME: Zombie Training?

"This is pointless!" I growled. I was training Roxas on how to use his Keyblade, but for most of the training session, he was running away! And all I was doing was running at him! I wasn't even trying to hit him!

I threw my hands up into the air, and sat down Indian style. Roxas was hiding in a corner, with his arms shakily protecting his face. What a waste of time and valuable sleep! "Why do I have to do this…?" I muttered.

The door to the training room opened, and Marluxia casually walked in. His pink hair gracefully dancing with his step. "How's training going?" he asked. I stood up and sighed.

"He won't stop running away," I answered. The Graceful Assassin chuckled.

"I figured as much," Marluxia replied, "But on a more important note, you have a mission Xenia."

"With who and what do I have to do?" I asked. I walked over to Roxas, who still thought I was going to hurt him. I forcefully lowered his arms, and smacked him upside the head.

"With me, in Beast's Castle," he answered. Marluxia had a purple rose in his hand, and he set it on a chair. "For you," was all he said before he left in a portal.

I walked over to the flower, and under it was a note. _'Bring Roxas as well'_ was written on it. Oh joy, I have to train _**and**_ babysit a zombie?

"X…Xenia?" Roxas asked. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Hun…un…hung…ry…" he muttered. I slapped myself across the face. Why me of all people?


	2. Zombie Training?

Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody

Chapter Two

Zombie Training?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Xenia and Screaming Eternity.

Xenia's Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (I'm not afraid to admit that I cried from the WINNER scene all the way to the end) stats:

Max HP: 3/10  
Strength: 3/10  
Defense: 2/10  
Magic: 3/10  
Attack Speed: 10/10  
Critical %: 10/10  
Critical Bonus: 10/10

Last time: Xemnas woke everyone up to introduce Roxas. Larxene and Xenia left to go hunt down Luxord, and ended up taking him to the Pride Lands to left him be eaten alive (it wasn't written down, but I think you understood why they took him there). _

"This is pointless!" I growled. I was training Roxas on how to use his Keyblade, but for most of the training session, he was running away! And all I was doing was running at him! I wasn't even trying to hit him!

I threw my hands up into the air, and sat down Indian style. Roxas was hiding in a corner, with his arms shakily protecting his face. What a waste of time and valuable sleep! "Why do I have to do this…?" I muttered.

The door to the training room opened, and Marluxia casually walked in. His pink hair gracefully dancing with his step. "How's training going?" he asked. I stood up and sighed.

"He won't stop running away," I answered. The Graceful Assassin chuckled.

"I figured as much," Marluxia replied, "But on a more important note, you have a mission Xenia."

"With who and what do I have to do?" I asked. I walked over to Roxas, who still thought I was going to hurt him. I forcefully lowered his arms, and smacked him upside the head.

"With me, in Beast's Castle," he answered. Marluxia had a purple rose in his hand, and he set it on a chair. "For you," was all he said before he left in a portal.

I walked over to the flower, and under it was a note. _'Bring Roxas as well'_ was written on it. Oh joy, I have to train _**and**_ babysit a zombie?

"X…Xenia?" Roxas asked. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Hun…un…hung…ry…" he muttered. I slapped myself across the face. Why me of all people?

I petted his spiky head. "Honeybee, you're gonna have to wait. We'll get food when we finish our mission. Now come on, I'm going to show you how I fight." I opened a portal and motioned Roxas inside. He did what he was told, but it looked like he was afraid of the dark portal.

We were walking through the dark corridor, Roxas jumping at everything that moved. This was pissing me off, and I ended up giving the poor kid a black eye. That was an accident though! I was going to hit the back of his head, but he faced me for some odd reason!

"Sorry, Honeybee!" I apologized quickly. He was holding his eye in fetal position. I crouched down and gave Number XIII a hug. "I really am sorry there Honeybee, I didn't mean to hit you in the face… C'mon Marluxia's waiting…" I persuaded. Roxas nodded, stood up, and followed me to the end of the dark corridor.

We finally reached the end, and lights filled my vision. It was daytime, actually, in Beast's Castle. Marluxia was leaning against a statue, playing with a flower. "MARLY! WE'RE HERE!" I yelled. My voice echoed up to the sky, getting a giggle from my Honeybee.

Marluxia jumped, since he wasn't paying attention. The flower in his hand dropped, and Marly faced both of us, looking rather pissed off. "Be quiet! The Beast will know we're here!" Marluxia said in a hushed voice. I shrugged and put my arm on Roxas's head. Yes, I was leaning on Honeybee.

"Ah, uh, agh," Roxas attempted to push my arm of his head, but that epically failed. However, Pureblood Heartless just happened to show up and ruin my fun.

"See that Honeybee? Leave them to me and Marly here, you just sit back and watch!" I exclaimed. I ruffled his hair and jogged over to the Shadows, with Marluxia following. He summoned his girly scythe, while I summoned Screaming Eternity.

I did a front tuck over one of the Shadows, and stabbed it in the head. It disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Marluxia swiped Graceful Dahlia horizontally and took out five Shadows that leaped at him. Even more Purebloods arrived.

A Neo Shadow jumped out of the ground and created a miniature shockwave. Jumping over it, I created my own shockwave out of sound waves. The vibrations blasted the Neo Shadow high in the air, to which Marluxia chopped in half.

Shadows circled all three of us. Roxas was hiding, well, ATTEMPTING to hide behind a gargoyle statue. "Hey Marly, what is our mission again?" I asked, slicing away a Shadow.

The Graceful Assassin spun his scythe around, slaying at least eight of the Heartless. "To eliminate the Nova Shadow," he replied simply. I sighed, kicking away another Shadow. I HATE Nova Shadows.

"X…Xen…ia?" Roxas asked. I spun around, killing four Purebloods in the process.

"What is it Honeybee?"

Roxas pointed up to the balcony. The Nova Shadow. It was just like a Neo Shadow, only with red veins instead of blue. It's not that big, but it is fast. Our target jumped off of the balcony, and landed on the stairs.

Marluxia hacked away at the swarm of Shadows. "If we take that thing out, the Shadows will stop appearing!" he directed at both Roxas and me. Looks like Roxy here will have to learn how to fight, and fast.

'Joy…' I thought. Zombie training! Seriously, he can barely say my name. I sighed and stabbed another Heartless. Can't I just kill that thing with my Limit Break? Or better yet, Xemnas could've sent someone else! Like Xiggy!

I blasted away oncoming Shadows with a sound wave. "Come get some!" I taunted. I jumped over Roxas, and slashed at the Nova Shadow. It jumped out of the way, and killed some of his comrades by landing on them.

"For Sparta!" I called, chasing after it. I hacked away at the Shadows who tried to stop me. I could hear Marluxia sigh. Not my fault I act like a retard while fighting.

Five minutes later…

"Motherfucker! Get back here!" I was pissed beyond belief. I massacred some of the Pureblood Heartless who got in my way.

So far, we, as in Marluxia and I, have taken out an army of Heartless. Roxas was simply walking around, and watching. I tried to make him help, but let's face it, the kid's useless.

Both Number XI and I were chasing after the last Heartless, the Nova Shadow. Every time we attacked it, if jumped out of the way, and landed on the other side of the courtyard. This is why I hate Nova Shadows…

Marly even tried to entangle it in vines, but the stupid Heartless jumped out of the way. When I tried to blast the damn thing, the Nova Shadow would jump on a wall, and climb up. It didn't even fight! Like Roxas for example.

"Here kitty!" I called. The Nova Shadow ran around the courtyard, with me chasing it. Marluxia stopped for a break. Roxas was still watching, finding interest in this agitating fight.

The muscles in my legs were burning, since I was running, no SPRINTING, none stop since I wanted to go back to The Castle That Never Was and sleep. But I know that as soon as I arrive, I would have to train Roxas, and ya'll know how that ends out.

The Nova Shadow would dodge all magic cast at it. If only I could stop it with Blizzard magic! I don't see how that thing can run for such a long period of time! Must have lots of stamina…

"ROXAS! FRONT AND CENTER!" I stopped running, heaving loudly from anger, and practically foaming at the mouth. Roxas ran over and stood by my side, waiting for an order. "Okay kid, I'm tired of chasing this thing around so you-" I picked him up over my head "-are going to stop him for me!" With that, I threw him head first at the Nova Shadow, and surprisingly, he took the thing down!

Marluxia jumped up and ran over to the tackled Pureblood with me behind him. "I didn't think that'd work…" I muttered to myself. Marluxia pulled Roxas up while I stabbed the Nova Shadow in the face repeatedly.

"It's dead, Xenia," Marluxia sighed. I retracted Screaming Eternity from the Heartless's brain. It disappeared in a puff of black smoke, just like the way the rest of the Purebloods do. I stood up and brushed off my cloak.

I slapped Marly. "Why did you stop?" I screamed. He rubbed his reddened cheek. "I was chasing that stupid thing so long, my legs are numb!" I continued. Marluxia chuckled.

The Graceful Assassin opened a portal, and walked into it. "Hey, I'm not done with you!" I called after him. I began to chase the pink-haired Nobody, but I tried. I looked at my legs. Vines were tangling my legs, up to the knee. I was fuming now.

"**MARLUXIA!" **echoed through Beast's Castle and even shook the statues. Roxas slowly walked around me and into the Dark Corridor. "Roxas, if you leave me, I swear that you won't be able to walk for the next three weeks," I threatened, but he left me.

I summoned Screaming Eternity and hacked the vines away. 'Marly's so dead…' was the only thing that went through my head as I opened a portal. My revenge will be sweet.

In the Castle That Never Was

"Welcome back," Marluxia greeted from his seat in the meeting room. He was smiling, and acted oblivious to what he had done. I flipped him off, and jumped up to sit with Xaldin. He's like my father that I've never had!

"What happened?" Xaldin asked.

"Marluxia's going to be pissed when he finds out what I'm going to do for revenge," was my answer. The wind manipulator nodded, and focused on Xemnas.

Xemnas cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Now that Roxas, Marluxia, and Xenia are back, we need to discuss about Roxas's training. Xenia will be in charge of combat training and Axel shall look after him until he is able to do missions by himself. Any questions and/or rude comments?" Xemnas obviously directed the last question to me.

"Um yeah. WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO TRAIN HIM?" I was all ready fuming from what Marluxia did, but now Xemnas had to lay this shit on me?

Xemnas smiled. "Out of every member, you Xenia are the only one prefers to use hand-to-hand combat over using your weapon," was his answer. Oh hell no.

"Listen, I'm saying this with as much respect as possible… I've tried to train him! But he's…he's REFUSING to learn how to use the Keyblade!"

Xemnas's smile faded. "Xenia, you are _going to train him_," okay now that was a direct order. Might as well do it, since I've seen Xemmy here kill a Dusk with a spork.

I breathed, "Whatever" and left.

Training Arena

Roxas was running away, again. "STOP RUNNING!" could be heard for about a mile whenever he tried to run away. I trained Larxene, but she was easy! The Savage Nymph was always up and ready for a fight.

"ROXAS! I can't train you when you are **running away!**" I scolded. Roxas looked at me from behind the crates. This is going to take awhile…

My patience was wearing thin, and I destroyed the wooden crates with a sound shockwave. Roxas ran behind another pile of crates, only for those to be destroyed too.

Let's face it… Roxas cannot be trained in his present zombie state. So for my own personal entertainment, I blew up everything Roxas hid behind, and planned my revenge on Marluxia.

A/N: Hope ya liked it! I would've updated sooner, but I was busy doing personal things. Xenia has basically no patience, and the only reason she used Screaming Eternity was to try to show Roxas how to use a weapon.

And yes, Nova Shadows are annoying motherfuckers. I bet you're wondering when Zexion enters this story. My answer: the next chapter! Review please!

Next time: Glittery Revenge

"Zexion! Come with me!" I yelled, jumping on the shorter Nobody's back. He blew a strand of blue/silver hair out of his eye.

"Is this going to end up with me on World's Dumbest again?" the Cloaked Schemer asked. I pondered his question for a minute.

"Last time was an accident! But I don't think it will!" I answered. Even if he says no, I'm still dragging him along. I got off of his back, and let him think.

"No," was his answer, and Zexion began to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. I gave him the puppy eyes, but he snubbed me, and tried to pry my hand off. But I wouldn't let go.

Zexion jerked his arm away, but ran into Xigbar. "Hey Zexion," Xigbar smirked. The Cloaked Schemer looked at me, then at Xigbar, then back at me.

The short Nobody growled and said something that sounded like 'fine'. I squealed like a fan girl, and dragged Zexion down the corridor, with Xigbar following. Revenge is going to be sweet!

A/N: There's your preview. And Xenia's theme song for THIS chapter is Not Falling by Mudvayne.

RFF (random fun fact): In her free time, Xenia plays Grand Theft Auto and even ended up trying to recreate it with Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar.


	3. Glittery Revenge

Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody

Chapter Three

Glittery Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**And a big thanks to Dark Moon Forever for reviewing! **

**RFF (there will be two random fun facts at the beginning and end): Xenia has glow in the dark tattoos on her arms, thighs, and neck. They glow purple XD**

**Last time: Marluxia, Xenia, and Roxas are sent to slay the Nova Shadow, to which Xenia gets pissed and throws Roxas at it. Marluxia leaves Xenia behind, tied in vines, and then Xemnas orders her to train Roxas.**

I was walking down the vacant white halls. 'God this is boring,' I thought. I'm supposed to train Roxas, but I made Demyx babysit him. I can't stand that kid when he's running away from everything that moves!

Glancing up, I saw a familiar Nobody. Zexion! A plan immediately racked its way through my brain. Now, to get Xiggy… I opened a portal, in an attempt to find Xigbar, so first I went to his room.

In Xigbar's Room

"Xiginator! Where are-MY EYES!" I immediately left. Xigbar's room is filled with posters of half-naked and naked sluts. Wow, I'm mentally scarred for the rest of my nonexistent life!

Next, I tried the kitchen.

In the kitchen

"Xiggy!" I called. Only person in the kitchen was Xaldin. Might as well ask. "Hey Xaldin, do you know where Xigbar is?" I asked him.

"Last I saw him, he was in the game room playing poker with Luxord," Xaldin said over his shoulder. He poured himself a glass of pink lemonade, while I left to go to the game room.

In the game room

"XIGBAR!" I screamed. Luxord was shuffling his cards, which he uses to cheat. The Gambler of Fate looked up at me, then returned to shuffling.

"He said he was going to his room," Luxord said nonchalantly. Oh God, do I have to go back to his room… He never answers his door, just says 'Come in'.

Back in Xigbar's Room

I walked out of the portal, backwards, with my eyes closed. "Xigbar…you here?" I asked. I dared not to open my eyes, even if it were to save my nonexistent life.

"Yeah, what do you want Xenia?" I heard Xigbar say. I sighed in relief that he was here.

"Do you like explosives?" I asked. I could imagine The Freeshooter smirking. Oh, this is going to be fun…

In the hallway

I was searching for Zexion. He is crucial to my mission, my personal mission that is. I spotted the familiar emo hairstyle and the giant book the Cloaked Schemer uses. What's it called? Oh yeah, a Lexicon.

"Zexion! Come with me!" I yelled, jumping on the shorter Nobody's back. He blew a strand of blue/silver hair out of his eye.

"Is this going to end up with me on World's Dumbest again?" the Cloaked Schemer asked. I pondered his question for a minute.

"Last time was an accident! But I don't think it will!" I answered. Even if he says no, I'm still dragging him along. I got off of his back, and let him think.

"No," was his answer, and Zexion began to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. I gave him the puppy eyes, but he snubbed me, and tried to pry my hand off. But I wouldn't let go.

Zexion jerked his arm away, but ran into Xigbar. "Hey Zexion," Xigbar smirked. The Cloaked Schemer looked at me, then at Xigbar, then back at me.

The short Nobody growled and said something that sounded like 'fine'. I squealed like a fan girl, and dragged Zexion down the corridor, with Xigbar following. Revenge is going to be sweet!

In Twilight Town

"C'mon!" I signaled Xigbar and Zexion to follow me. Twilight Town was rather lively for some reason. We were like ninjas, front rolling and flipping behind and over buildings. Well, Xiggy and I were. Zexion was too much of a hard ass to.

I front rolled behind a building. Xigbar following, and Zexion simply created an illusion to make himself invisible to the Somebodies.

"Xigbar, two o' clock!" I whispered. He nodded, and pulled out his arrow guns. He aimed, then shot the bell that was hanging below the 'May I Help You?' sign. A clerk walked up to the counter, looked around, and shook his head, then left.

"So, I'm supposed to repeatedly shoot the bell?" Xigbar asked. I held up two fingers, telling him only two more times. The Freeshooter nodded, and shot the bell again. The same clerk walked to the counter, and repeated the same thing he did the first time.

Xigbar smirked, and shot the bell again. No one came. "Go, go, go!" I commanded. Xigbar and I were crouched over, running to the store. Zexion simply walked over, casting an illusion to make himself invisible.

"Zexion, make an illusion of a guy complaining the clerk, okay? Xigbar, grab as much explosives and glitter paint as possible! Let's go!" I front rolled into an aisle. Xiginator rolled into the one right next to mine.

I grabbed as much glitter paint as possible, while Xigbar grabbed pyrotechnics. I crouch walked to the end of my aisle, and Xigbar had fireworks stuffed everywhere possible! "Get some black spray paint and black temporary hair dye!" I whispered. He nodded, then went over to the next aisle.

I glanced at the counter. Yup, angry guy arguing with the clerk. I grabbed about thirteen plastic bags, and stuffed all the glittery shit I grabbed into them. I still had some left over for the space manipulator. Speaking of him.

"Xenia!" I almost jumped out of my skin when my name was whispered very loudly into my ear. I spun around, oh, it's just Xigbar. We began to stuff the fireworks, spray paint, and hair dye into the bags. Good thing we had Xiggy shoot out the cameras beforehand!

We cautiously walked over to Zexion, who was hiding behind a trashcan. If Xigbar wasn't carrying all the bags, I think The Freeshooter would've shoved the short Nobody in it then kick it down a rocky hill… Now there's a sight to see!

"Zexy, we're outta here!" I said. The Cloaked Schemer opened a portal, and Xiginator and I ran into it, while Zexion walked calmly through it. Since no one was there to control the illusion, it faded. The clerk was freaked out, and ran out the store, screaming something about ghosts.

The Castle That Never Was

We, and be we I mean I, convinced Vexen to let me borrow some chemicals. How? By threatening to stab him in the face and blow up his laboratory again. By again, I mean never play tag with a pissed off Axel.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Zexion asked, half scared.

"Of course I do!" I replied, smiling. I poured some nitro glycerin into a bottle, and duct taped the top. In a separate bottle, I poured in some gas and duct taped the top as well. I cut off the end of some glitter and attached it to the nitro glycerin bottle. I took off the lid of the glitter, and shoved the gas bottle into it.

I grabbed some Screaming Demons (these are loud bottle rockets, in case you didn't know what they were) and tied the wicks together. Xigbar stole about 2000 Screaming Demons, so this'll last awhile…

25 tedious minutes later…

"Done!" I exclaimed. It was a glittery, screaming, loud, big bang bomb! Marluxia will pay for what he did, so I hope he likes what I do to his garden… And his hair…

Xigbar woke up from his nap, and glanced at the rather big bomb. Bottle rockets were attached everywhere pretty much, so it looked like a porcupine. Zexion was busy reading a book about Shakespeare.

"Xiginator, you find Axel! Zexion, you follow me!" I ordered. Xiggy created a portal, and hurriedly walked into it. Zexion got up from his corner (Emo corner! Just kidding, just kidding) and followed me.

About halfway down the hallway, Xiggy came out of a portal, with Flame Head behind him. Oh, this is just too perfect! Axel yawned, indicating that he was asleep.

"What do you want?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames asked tiredly.

"You're kickass pyro powers, that's what!" I replied. Axel yawned again, then ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. I motioned for the Freeshooter and Flame Head to follow me. Zexion was way behind everyone, probably scared of what was going to happen.

"What was Xiggy here talking about when he said something about fireworks and a bomb?" Axel asked. We were in ninja mode again, avoiding everyone and anyone. I jumped then army rolled around a corner.

"We're going to make a few adjustments to Marly's garden!" I exclaimed.

"Why can't we just use a portal?" Axel asked again.

"This is more fun!" I answered, rolling past a hallway. Of course, we could use a portal, but that wouldn't be fun! Ah, a portal's quicker. With that thought, I created a portal that would lead to Marluxia's garden.

Marly's Garden

When I say garden, think giant forest. Since that's what Marluxia's garden is like. He even had a man-eating Venus flytrap named Steve! His garden put the Amazon to shame!

I set the bomb in what I believed to be the middle, and stretched the cord out about 12 yards. Axel, Zexion, and Xigbar were hiding behind a bush, on watch for the Graceful Assassin. I jumped in with them, landing on poor Zexy's lap.

"Light it!" I commanded, shoving the cord in Axel's face. He sighed, a created a small fireball in his hand. The small fireball jumped and lit the fuse, sending sparks in random directions. The flame ate the cord, then hit the nitro glycerin and gas.

"HIT THE DECK!" I screamed. I jumped out of Zexion's lap and into the grass, face first, with my back upwards, and my hands covering my head and neck area. Since the other three didn't deem this of being safe, they did the same.

The Screaming Demons screeched loudly as they flew in the air, all 2000 of them. The bomb itself blew and sent glitter in every direction possible. It covered all of Marly's garden, then promptly caught on fire.

Meanwhile, my back was completely sparkly, along with the three other Nobodies with me. My hair sparkled in the moonlight, and even made me start to sneeze! Then I noticed the fire.

"Well, fuck me. That's not supposed to happen!" I said to no one in particular. Axel made the fire die down, while Marluxia's garden was now the solar system. The glitter was clustered together and resemble stars. It was BEAUTIFUL. Except, Steve was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, what did you do with the hair dye?" Zexion asked. I smirked.

"You'll find out in exactly three… two… one…"

"**WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?**"

I switched Marly's shampoo and condition with black hair dye. It was temporary, but it'll be funny as hell for awhile. Many shall thank me, Marluxia will attempt to kill me, and I need a bath.

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Awesomeness! Except, this one is too short for my liking. Eh… whatever. Anyway, there will be fillers in this story if I can't get inspired enough to write an actual chapter. And DO NOT MIX NITRO GLYCERIN AND GAS TOGETHER! IT WILL EXPLODE!**

**RFF: Xenia's theme song is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. **

Next time: Chaos Ensues

"C'mon Marly! It was just revenge!" I tried to calm down the pissed off Graceful Assassin, whose hair is black, and garden is 'ruined'. I dodged another incoming blow from his scythe.

"You… YOU RUINED MY GARDEN AND HAIR!" Marluxia yelled. I blocked Graceful Dahlia with Screaming Eternity. But let's face it… Marly is two times physically strong than me, so it probably left a bruise.

I AM however, faster. I dodged a vertical downward chop, followed by a horizontal slash. There was no way to talk Marluxia out of fighting me. So I know what I have to do. RUN LIKE HELL AND HOPE AXEL IS IN MY PATH!

**Short preview, but still, it's a preview! REVIEW OR DEMYX GETS HURT!**


	4. Chaos Ensues

Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody

Chapter Four

Chaos Ensues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**RFF: Xenia is terrified of clowns. When she was Somebody, she went to a carnival and a clown stalked her the entire time, and she ended up kicking him in the crotch!**

**Last time: The Soulless Whisper builds a bomb and turns Marluxia's garden into a glitter wonderland, and dyed his hair black!**

My mission today: avoid Marluxia at all costs. He will commit homicide without a second thought. How do you think he got the title Graceful Assassin? Anyway, I was hiding in the game room. Luxord was playing poker with Xaldin and Larxene, Demyx was playing The Legend of Zelda, and Roxas was asleep on the couch.

I was on Marly watch, since I didn't want to die at the age of 19! I'm not even allowed to legally drink yet! But, I do so anyways, thanks to Luxy over there. Where am I hiding? On the ceiling of course! The ceiling was never completed, so you could see pipes. I was hanging on one. Dangling is more like it, but whatever.

The doors were violently kicked open. Marluxia stormed in with a black head of hair, even his eyebrows were black! I made it so no one would tell where I was, or else they would become sushi and permanently mute.

"Where is she?" Marly demanded.

"Who?" Luxord asked.

"Xenia!" Marluxia yelled.

"Haven't seen her," Larxene replied, putting a card down on the table. Marluxia was fuming, which is a funny sight to see actually. I waved my legs, and tried to keep my balance. Do you know how hard it is to keep your balance on a one foot thick pipe? Pretty hard.

Marluxia punched the wall, sending a shockwave all the way to the ceiling. The pipes vibrated and I promptly fell off. I landed right in front of the Graceful Assassin. How convenient for him…

"Hi… Marly…" I said nervously, slowly getting up. Marluxia jumped at me, but I ran past him, screaming bloody murder the entire time. He chased after me, slamming the door behind him.

"Five hundred on Marluxia," Demyx betted.

"You're on," Larxene replied.

Hallway

I wasn't running. I was sprinting for my life! Marluxia was like a raging bull, and I was the one dressed in red from head to toe. Lady Luck wasn't on my side though. I was the fastest in the Organization, but the klutziest too.

So, I tripped over my own cloak. I landed on my face, and there wasn't enough time to get up and run again. Marluxia's shadow loomed over me. I rolled on my back, and crab walked backwards. He followed me like a hungry tiger.

He summoned Graceful Dahlia, and brought the scythe down to pierce me. I rolled out of the way. Jumping to my feet, I did a back handspring to dodge his next assault. I summoned Screaming Eternity and sidestepped away from the scythe.

"C'mon Marly! It was just revenge!" I tried to calm down the pissed off Graceful Assassin, whose hair is black, and garden is 'ruined'. I dodged another incoming blow from his scythe.

"You… YOU RUINED MY GARDEN AND HAIR!" Marluxia yelled. I blocked Graceful Dahlia with Screaming Eternity. But let's face it… Marly is two times physically strong than me, so it probably left a bruise.

I AM however, faster. I dodged a vertical downward chop, followed by a horizontal slash. There was no way to talk Marluxia out of fighting me. So I know what I have to do. RUN LIKE HELL AND HOPE AXEL IS IN MY PATH!

I blocked Graceful Dahlia again, then spun and ran like hell. "Get back here!" an enraged Marluxia yelled. But, I was all-out sprinting. Please, please, please, Axel be in my path! I nearly collided with Vexen, and he told me to not run in the halls. Ignoring him, I continued to run.

As I was about to turn to see if Marly was still behind me, I was pinned to a wall. Marluxia held my wrists above my head with one hand, and in the other, he held his scythe. Well, I had a good run eh?

"I'm sorry!" I cried out. Marluxia was practically foaming at the mouth. If I kicked him in the groin, that would seal my death wish. So yeah, I was screwed. 'Please take pity upon me!' I mentally screamed. Seriously, can't Marly take a joke?

He raised Graceful Dahlia. Oh, yup, I'm dead. I closed my eyes, and waited for Marluxia to just kill me. I heard the downward swing, and the sound of metal hitting…rock? I opened my left eye, and saw Marluxia's scythe wedged into the wall right besides my head. The Graceful Assassin let go of my wrists, and pried out the flower based scythe.

"You're… sparing me?" I nervously asked.

"No," was his answer. Great, he still wants to fight… Well, looks like if I continue to run, Marluxia will still find a way to catch me! Time to kick some ass…

I made an X with my arms, and Screaming Eternity reflected light, making a small flash. I swung my arms horizontally, in different directions, and metal hitting metal echoed in the hallway. I lunged at the Graceful Assassin, with my claws raised, but he blocked my attack with the ark of Graceful Dahlia.

Jumping back, I dodged his counterattack, and charged back at him. Marly tried a leg sweep with his scythe, but I did a front tuck over it, and scratched his cheek, leaving three, bleeding cuts. He pressed his black glove to the crimson liquid, and smirked. Well, this can't be good…

Marluxia swiped at me horizontally, which I simply stepped back, but he quickly changed the direction of his assault, making it a vertical chop. I tried to block with the gauntlet part of Screaming Eternity, but I didn't coordinate his attack correctly, and it missed the gauntlet part by about four inches, and cut my flesh.

A stinging and burning sensation shot through my forearm. I did a handless cartwheel to avoid another attack. "Damn it Marluxia! That hurts!" I yelled. Marly's scythe IS sharp, and it's practically impossible to leave a minor cut. Instead, all injuries received by Graceful Dahlia are deep and bleed for awhile.

Marluxia jumped into the air and tried another vertical chop, but I had enough of it, so I blasted him away with a sound wave. "I don't want to fight you!" I pleaded. Marluxia did a handspring and swiped at my face. I blocked his strike with the claw part of Screaming Eternity.

The Graceful Assassin did a combo attack, where he swiped right then left, pulled his scythe up, and then brought it back down. I dodged the first swipe, lost some of my sleeve on left swipe, cut my leg on the upward slice, and then finally, I received a cut that started on my shoulder, and ended at my hip. I'm tired of fighting back, so I'll die bleeding.

"Fight back!" Marluxia commanded. I shook my head no. Marluxia growled and repeated the command. My response, no. I lurched forward, and then as if gravity didn't exist, I fell backwards instead of forwards. Screaming Eternity vanished, and I stared at the ceiling.

Marluxia's face blocked my view of the boring, white ceiling. I looked away. "Let's get you to Vexen," the Graceful Assassin sighed. He crouched down by my side, and his left arm went over my shoulders, and his right arm went behind my knees. Marly's picking me up… bridal style? I'd prefer to be thrown over his shoulder than this… this… HUMILIATING action! I'm independent! I can walk myself!

He stood up fully, with my in his arms, and began walking towards Vexen's lab. On the way, I was thinking, 'Put me down!' But let's face it, Marluxia won't. I don't need his help! Well, maybe I do, but still! This will bring my image down!

"Marluxia, you know I can walk right?" I asked. Anger coated my words, and even though Nobodies don't have hearts, I was simply acting off of my memories as a Somebody.

"You can't even stand up, so how do you think you'll be able to walk," Marly replied. I growled. Of course, I think he just wants my body close to his. When he joined the Organization, he blushed when he saw me, so everyone teased him about him wanting me. Even I teased him!

_Flashback_

"_We are here to welcome our newest member, Number XI, Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin," Xemnas introduced. We all faced the center platform. A fairly tall Nobody stood there in our cloak. He drew his hood back, and revealed a rather girly face with pink hair and striking blue eyes. Flower petals fell to the floor when his hood came down._

_We all stared at him for a minute. I was sitting with Luxord, bored out of my mind. That's when Xigbar decided to speak up. "Are you a guy?" the Freeshooter asked, twirling his arrow guns. _

_Marluxia's calm expression deadened. "Yes, I am," he growled. Most Organization members tried to not laugh at Xigbar's question. Since there was nothing better to do, I decided to put an arrow in Xigbar's ego._

"_Xiggy, you're just jealous that Marly here is cuter than you'll ever be. So stop picking on Nobodies that actually have two eyes," I sighed. Marluxia looked up at me then looked away, attempting to hide a blush. My cloak was more revealing today, since I lost a bet with Luxy here._

_The rest of the Organization saw his blush and a window of opportunity opened. "That's Xenia, the only present female in the Organization. She's single ya know, and likes to play strip poker," Axel smirked. Marluxia put his hood up, and crossed his arms._

"_She's a fighter. But definitely isn't a virgin!" Xigbar barked from his chair. I shot the Freeshooter a death glare. He smiled. Well, if that's the way he wants to play, then so be it._

"_Xiginator, you're just jealous that I can actually get some action ya one eyed freak!" I shot back. Our glares met each other, and lightning sparked between us. Back then, we weren't on good terms. _

_The air temperature dropped. Vexen wasn't happy that his experiment was interrupted for a new member. "Both of you shut up! This is madness!" he snapped. All members except Vexen and Marluxia smiled. Every time a member would say this is and then something after it, well, just watch._

_I appeared on Vexen's chair, and kicked him out. "THIS… IS… SPARTA!" everyone but Marluxia and Vexen yelled. Even Xemnas and Saїx do too, since it's rather fun to do._

_End Flashback_

"Here we are," Marluxia announced. We were in front of the Chilly Academic's door. I've never liked Vexen, he's just annoying. And psycho. And wants to experiment on me. Marluxia kicked the door open, causing Number IV to drop his empty test tubes.

"What the hell do you want?" Vexen screeched. Marluxia motioned down to me. Vexen growled, and cleared off a place on a table. Marly set me down and Vexen examined my cuts through my cloak. "She's going to need stitches," Vexen announced. My eyes widened. I HATE NEEDLES.

I jumped off the table and ran for the door, but Marluxia grabbed me and sat me down on the table. "LET ME BLEED TO DEATH! I DON'T WANT STITCHES!" I screamed. Since I was in a state of panic, my control over sound was going haywire.

Vexen pointed to his another desk. "Get the purple liquid!" he called over my screaming. Marluxia nodded and staggered to his desk. Sound waves were breaking the test tubes, spilling colorful liquid all over the Chilly Academic's lab.

Gripping the vile tightly, Marluxia made his way back to Vexen, who was currently strapping my hands down with leather belts. "Now what?" Marly yelled over my screaming. Vexen finished strapping down my right hand while answering, "Just make sure she drinks it! I don't care what you have to do, just make her drink it!"

My screams were actually shaking the castle, making everyone fall over or stumble.

In the game room

"What is that?" Demyx yelled, covering his ears with his hands.

"Xenia only screams like this when she's around needles!" Larxene yelled with her hands over her ears. Everyone else was rolling on the ground, trying to stop the sound from reaching their eardrums.

Back to Vexen's Lab

Marluxia was trying to coax me into drinking the purple liquid in the vile. I would scream no repeatedly. "Make her drink it!" Vexen yelled. His ears were bleeding, and he was trying to strap down my legs. I kicked him in the face at least three times already.

Marluxia's POV

Xenia's screams were literally making my brain shake. Vexen was yelling at me to force the liquid down her throat, in whatever way possible. And there was only one way to do that. I took the cork lid off of the vile, and put the liquid in my own mouth, but didn't swallow any. But God, that tastes terrible!

I held Xenia down by her shoulders, and connected my lips to hers. She stopped screaming, but the Soulless Whisper did struggle. I forcefully opened her mouth, and let the liquid slide into her mouth. I pulled away, and put my hand over my mouth, so that she wouldn't spit it out.

I tilted her head back, in an attempted to make her swallow, but that wasn't working. I pinched her nose shut, so the only way for her to breathe was to swallow. Her face started to turn a blue violet, but I saw her swallow the disgusting liquid, so I removed my hands and she inhaled deeply.

Xenia's POV

Marluxia… just… kissed… me… But at the same time, he forced me to swallow a revolting liquid. I actually gagged, but I had to breathe, so I had to swallow it. The liquid actually made my body numb, and made me sleepy.

Marluxia's POV

Xenia's eyelids were starting to get heavy, and she eventually fell asleep. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. That kiss… Xenia's lips were soft, and tasted like strawberries. It was quite pleasant… WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Xenia is my overactive, sarcastic, ADHD friend! Nothing more!

Vexen was grumbling about how he'll have to buy more equipment for his lab. He took out a needle and someone surgical thread. He pressed the needle on Xenia's ungloved arm, and pressed it in harder so it would break the skin so he could sew up her injuries. (A/N: I cannot type anything else about needles, since it makes my skin crawl and I HATE needles.)

10 minutes later

Still Marluxia's POV

The Chilly Academic kicked me out of his lab since he had to remove Xenia's clothes to finish sewing her wounds. It made me uncomfortable thinking about leaving the Soulless Whisper with that pedophile. If Xenia wakes up in the middle of it, it's going to be Hell on Earth.

**A/N: Well, there's chapter four! I hated writing about the needle part, since it made my skin crawl severely, so I couldn't write anymore about it. Anyway, this is the longest chapter! And I couldn't update for awhile since my Internet usage went over, sorry peeps.**

**RFF: Xenia actually has her own rose garden from the amount of roses Marluxia has given her. She has almost every color rose except brown.**

**Theme song for this chapter: Crawling by Linkin Park.**

Next time: Recovering (Xenia's POV)

"You left me alone with that pedo!" I shrieked. Marluxia let me hit him, since I knew he could easily catch my hand. His scratch wounds healed up, but my slap probably made the scars burn.

"He kicked me out!" Marluxia retorted. I slapped him again. Seriously, I cannot believe he left me with that… that… PEDOPHILE! I slapped his other cheek this time. I cannot stand Vexen! Or needles! But Vexen with needles? Oh hell no!

"I don't care if you were watching! Never, ever, leave me alone with that freak accident of nature!" I kicked him on the shin. I have a total of 279 stitches, and Vexen specifically told Marluxia that until my wounds healed, he was to make sure I didn't do anything extreme. Translation: do not hang out with Axel or Demyx for three weeks.

**Poor Xenia, but REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Recovering

Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody

Chapter Five

Recovering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**RFF: Xenia can play the flute, percussion, and the piano. That is why she is gifted with the manipulation of sound.**

**Last time: Xenia fights Marluxia, only to give up and receive some minor to major injuries. The Graceful Assassin takes her to Vexen to get stitches, but since she is terrified of needles, causes an uproar, and Marly has to kiss her in order to force her to drink a sleep/numbing serum. **

I walked out of Vexen's lab, to see Marluxia leaning against the opposite wall. Vexen walked out behind me, and handed Marluxia a piece of paper. "These are instructions that you have to follow to make sure that Xenia's wounds heal properly. Here's the pills she has to take regularly to restore all the amount of blood she has lost… And, make sure she doesn't do anything extreme for at least three weeks," Vexen explained. He gave Marly a bottle of pills, and with that, he walked back into his destroyed lab.

"You left me alone with that pedo!" I shrieked. Marluxia let me hit him, since I knew he could easily catch my hand. His scratch wounds healed up, but my slap probably made the scars burn.

"He kicked me out!" Marluxia retorted. I slapped him again. Seriously, I cannot believe he left me with that… that… PEDOPHILE! I slapped his other cheek this time. I cannot stand Vexen! Or needles! But Vexen with needles? Oh hell no!

"I don't care if you were watching! Never, ever, leave me alone with that freak accident of nature!" I kicked him on the shin. I have a total of 279 stitches, and Vexen specifically told Marluxia that until my wounds healed, he was to make sure I didn't do anything extreme. Translation: do not hang out with Axel or Demyx for three weeks.

I stormed off, not wanting to be with anybody at the moment. I don't care if my stitches rip out; I just want to be alone! Marluxia followed me however. Damn him, and his stupid instructions! And for attacking me over a freaking joke!

"Where do you think you're going?" Marluxia asked from behind me. I turned and flipped him off, then turned the corner.

"I'm going to see Axel," I answered. Of course, Axel is the most extreme person I know! So, Marly there is probably not going to let me. He'll probably take me to my room and tell me to be a good girl until my stitches can come out. Like hell that's going to happen!

I was stopped by Marluxia, who grabbed my wrist. As you all know, he is physically two times stronger than me, so struggling wasn't going to help anything. The Graceful Assassin pulled me back to him, and I had to spin around so I wouldn't break my arm, and he threw me over his shoulder, which was painful to my stitches. His shoulder blade was digging into my stomach/hip area.

"Marluxia, this hurts…" I whined. He stretched out his left arm, and created a portal. I pounded on his back, demanding him to put me down. He must be ignoring me. We walked through the Dark Corridor, with me complaining nonstop.

We reached the end, and we were in my room. Since it was dark, my purple glow in the dark tattoos on my neck began to glow. They looked like tribal tattoos, so it's hard to explain what they look like. Marluxia threw me down on my bed, and turned on the light. My tattoos faded as soon as the light flooded the room.

"Sit here, and be a good girl, until your stitches are completely healed up," Marluxia ordered. How did I know he was going to say that? He sounds like my dad before he left me, my mom, and my younger brother. Painful memories…

I crossed my arms and fell back on my bed. My head met a mountain of pillows and plushies. There's barely enough room for me on this bed, so yes, there are a lot. And this is a queen sized bed!

Marluxia sat the list and pills on my nightstand, by my clock. He told me that he'd back in one hour, and then left by using the door. I rolled over, which was painful, and took the list. I read the instructions that Vexen had poorly written down.

_1. Make Xenia take a pill every five hours, at least twice a day, but no more the four times._

_2. Limit visitors. Don't let Axel, Demyx, or Xigbar anywhere near her room._

_3. Get at least 13 hours of sleep._

_4. Don't each much food, since this will cause the stitches across her stomach to rip._

_5. She can only shower/bathe twice a week._

_6. Clean her stitches every morning, evening, and night._

_7. Come back if stitches rip, tear, or come out. _

_8. After three weeks, bring her to me to remove her stitches._

Well, that's not fair! My pyro friend isn't allowed near my room! That sucks big, hairy, fat ones. I glanced at the clock. 11:23 AM. No wonder Marly said he'd be back in an hour. Wait, Marluxia said he was kicked out of Vexen's lab since he had to remove my clothes in order to finish up my stitches, so does that mean I have to strip for Marluxia?

Um, that's not going to happen! Even if it were the only way to save the world, no! Does that mean Vexen saw me… naked? That bastard is so dead… I need to talk to Zexion about getting me out of here!

The only time I stripped for someone is when I was playing strip poker and I was completely wasted! But Luxord cheats so it wasn't a fair game anyway… and plus he was sober! Somewhat!

I face palmed. What was I supposed to do for an hour? Xemnas cancelled DirecTV for everyone's room except his own. I had a PS3 but I already beat all the games I had to it. My DVDs were all watched... Agh, looks like I'm stuck with sleeping.

Oh wait, there is one thing I can do… I reached under my bed and grabbed the handle to a box. I pulled out the small case, which was completely black. I undid the latches, revealing three separate pieces. The head, the body, and the 'tail' to my silver flute.

I removed the pieces from the box, and attached the head and 'tail' to the body. I played three notes, then the same three notes backwards. F, G, and A. I've had this flute for the longest time. Ever since I was a Somebody, I was obsessed with music. I learned how to play the flute, then the piano, and decided learning percussion wouldn't hurt anything.

I played a simple tune, something along the lines of 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'. Then I played something harder. (A/N: Just imagine Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru). Music always calmed me down, and put me in a peaceful place. I can't imagine a world without music.

After about twenty minutes of playing my flute, who I named Silverado a long time ago, I decided that I should sing, since I haven't in forever. I took apart the three part instrument, and put the pieces in the corresponding areas. I placed Silverado in the same place under my bed. I walked over to my electric keyboard which I forced Xemnas to buy me.

I played multiple notes, which were quick, but lasting. After I played the tune about three times in a row, I began to sing.

"Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I'll be the one that's going to hold you  
I'll be the one that you run to  
My love is-"

I was cut off by my door being oh so gracefully kicked open. I turned to face my somewhat unwanted visitor. Oh hey, it was Roxas! And Axel. Marluxia's going to be pissed! But I don't care since I can't care and I want to have fun so screw rules and let's get wasted beyond belief! (A/N: That's one of my favorite quotes!)

"Axel, Roxas, come to see the injured and mentally impaired?" I joked. Axel leaned on Roxas's head, and stifled a laugh. I'm starting to think Roxas has become everyone's leaning post… Looks like Axel is now relieved of his duty as the previous leaning post!

"Mmmm… Axe… Axel… ah… Ungh… ugh…" I was so close to slapping Roxas into next week! Seriously, no one has ever had a speech impediment for this long! Oh wait, I can fix that… But I'm a lazy, moody, self centered, unmotivated, PMSing bitch so that's not going to be happening anytime soon.

"Actually, I, er, WE came here to see if you want to go play Dance Dance Revolution," Axel corrected. He then mouthed the words, "This kid follows me like a puppy!" Roxas was still trying to remove Axel's arm from his head. Didn't think a 14 year old kid would actually stalk my pyro friend.

"I destroy at DDR," I replied. I handed Axel Vexen's list/rules I'm supposed to follow. His green eyes scanned the paper, and then it magically caught on fire! The ashes landed in Roxas's spikes, which I found quite amusing.

"You never follow rules," Axel pointed out. I shrugged. It's true, I never, ever, follow the rules. They're too strict, and I'm surprised Xemnas has let me continue breaking them for this long. Eh, like I said, we have a connection of which no one really knows about. When we were Somebodies, he let me do anything I wanted, and now as Nobodies, I can still do whatever I want!

I was about to accept Axel's offer, but Marluxia appeared in the doorway. Damn it Marly! Seriously? Well, at least he finally washed out the hair dye. Wait, it's been an hour? I glanced at my clock. No, more like 17 minutes.

"You're 43 minutes early there, Marluxia," I sighed. I sat on my bed and waited for the Graceful Assassin to kick out The Flurry of Dancing Flames and The Key of Destiny. 3… 2… 1… Looking at the doorway, both Numbers VIII and XIII were gone.

"Zexion told me that Axel was going to see you," he replied. …Damn you Zexion, damn you to hell and back… He's going to be in the seventh circle of Hell tomorrow. Oh count on it… I kicked my legs over so I could stretch out on what minimal space I had on my bed.

Kill list for today: Vexen, Zexion, Roxas if he doesn't learn how to make a complete sentence, and Luxord for the hell of it!

**Short chapter again. Sorry, I'm losing inspiration. ** **Anyway, I think I'll make a side chapter on how Xemnas cancelled DirecTV… If I get enough reviews saying that I should. The reason Marluxia isn't on the kill list is because he's technically taking care of Xenia, so she kinda can't. ZEXIONXOC NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE!**

Next time: Seventh Circle of Hell

"We have captured a spy that has been sneaking around the castle," Xemnas announced. Can't we just kill the guy and call it a day? I mean, seriously, what are we going to do, hold him for ransom? If we need munny, we just ask Luxord.

Axel stood in the middle circle with a figure at his feet. They were bound by ropes, and had a black bag over their head. The pyro pulled the bag off, and revealed a girl with cyan colored hair, and eyes that were brighter than her hair. She was gagged, obviously, and was giving everyone in the room death glares.

Xemnas nodded to The Flurry of Dancing Flames, and the flame head untied the cloth that prevented her from talking. "What's your name?" Xemnas asked calmly.

"I'd rather drink acid than tell you anything!" she spat.

"That can be arranged," I replied. She glared at me. I was sitting with Laexaus, since I had nothing better to do. I smiled, and leaned back, only to almost fall out of the chair.

"Smooth move," the prisoner commented.

"Can I kill her now?" I asked Xemnas.

"No, we'll keep her until she talks, and then you may do as you please Xenia," Xemnas answered.

"Xenia? What kind of name is that?" the captive laughed.

"Fuck you bitch. At least I don't get caught when I spy on people," I retorted. I'm totally PMSing right now, but that slut down there is lucky that I don't chop of that pretty little head of hers right now! When we have no more use for her, then I'll make her suffer. I'll wait until then. 


	6. Seventh Circle of Hell

Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody

Chapter Six

Seventh Circle of Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**RFF: Xenia's hair used to be brown and was extremely long and wavy. Since her hair got on her nerves, she chopped it off and dyed it.**

**Last time: I don't know how to paraphrase the last chapter… sorry!**

Okay, if Xemnas calls one more goddamn meeting at three in the morning, I'm going to go on a murderous rampage. Luxord had to wake me up, since Axel, Demyx, and Xigbar are prohibited to be anywhere near my room.

And since I refuse to walk this early, I forced the Gambler of Fate to carry me. A bitchy, non-morning girl can get very far with just a few threats. Many that include getting shanked with a spork. Yeah… I'm really not a morning person.

When we finally arrived at the Round Room, we were late. I ignored Xemnas's lecture completely, since I was on the verge of falling asleep. I really wished I had a Monster or an Amp or anything with high caffeine! But we had to stop serving coffee since Demyx drank some and acted like the chipmunk squirrel thing in Hoodwinked.

"We have captured a spy that has been sneaking around the castle," Xemnas announced. Can't we just kill the guy and call it a day? I mean, seriously, what are we going to do, hold him for ransom? If we need munny, we just ask Luxord.

Axel stood in the middle circle with a figure at his feet. They were bound by ropes, and had a black bag over their head. The pyro pulled the bag off, and revealed a girl with cyan colored hair, and eyes that were brighter than her hair. She was gagged, obviously, and was giving everyone in the room death glares.

Xemnas nodded to The Flurry of Dancing Flames, and the flame head untied the cloth that prevented her from talking. "What's your name?" Xemnas asked calmly.

"I'd rather drink acid than tell you anything!" she spat.

"That can be arranged," I replied. She glared at me. I was sitting with Lexaeus, since I had nothing better to do. I smiled, and leaned back, only to almost fall out of the chair.

"Smooth move," the prisoner commented.

"Can I kill her now?" I asked Xemnas.

"No, we'll keep her until she talks, and then you may do as you please Xenia," Xemnas answered.

"Xenia? What kind of name is that?" the captive laughed.

"Fuck you bitch. At least I don't get caught when I spy on people," I retorted. I'm totally PMSing right now, but that slut down there is lucky that I don't chop of that pretty little head of hers right now! When we have no more use for her, then I'll make her suffer. I'll wait until then. 

Well, because of that small argument, I was completely awake now. But due to MPD, I was thinking about killer unicorns with rocket launchers attached to their backs. Random, yes, but it was funny as hell. There was this one unicorn, it was completely black, but it's mane and tail were red, it had a grey horn, and it blew up this bridge with a lot of people standing on it, and the water was actually acid so the people's skin started to burn off-

"Zexion, I leave the girl to you," Xemnas cut of my train of thought. Well, the train crashed and burned actually, but that was such an interesting thought really. Our Superior left, and then Demyx fell out of his chair. Oh hey, he was asleep! He hit the floor with a _thud_, followed by my laughing so hard that Lexaeus had to catch me, literally catch me, when I began to fall off the chair.

I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye, and my laughter died down. I was clutching my stomach, and practically hyperventilating. Our prisoner rolled her eyes, which royally pissed me off. I summoned Screaming Eternity, well, only one of the claw daggers technically. The one I did summon was on my right hand. The claw part was still inside the gauntlet, and when I did make the claws come out, I alternated the sound to make everyone in the room hear a rake scratching against a chalk board. Everyone except me.

Vexen, Roxas, Saїx, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Luxord all left. I jumped down from my chair, with Screaming Eternity still attached to my arm. Larxene followed me, but she didn't summon Foudre, her throwing knives. Demyx was still sleeping on the floor, and Zexion was reading his Lexicon.

"Listen, what's-your-face, just be glad that I don't sever your head right here and now. I run this show, but in a technically Xemnas does… HOWEVER, if you get on my nerves, no one will be able to recognize your body after I'm done with it," I threatened. I slid the claws across her cheek, drawing blood. She winced, and Axel replaced the gag so she couldn't reply to my threat, which is more like a promise now.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames left, seeing that he wasn't really needed. Zexion closed his Lexicon, and jumped down from his chair, walking rather… gracefully… to our prisoner. Her death glare sort of faded into a normal, everyday annoyed glare. That's an improvement, I think.

"Xenia, I'm going to the kitchen. Wanna come?" Larxene asked. I glanced at the prisoner, and then shrugged to the Savage Nymph. Might as well, I'm starving. Besides the fact that it's three in the morning, and I didn't eat anything yesterday, I was about to fall over from hunger. We left in style. And when I say we left in style, we disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

Kitchen

Define 'raid'. Now, define 'raiding the refrigerator'. You get a small image in your head of someone just going through it right? My version of raiding the refrigerator: throwing the things that I don't want to eat behind me, and stuffing my face with mostly candy. My metabolism is rather high, so I really never gain a lot of weight.

Larxene was raiding the cabinets. So far, she's been through a box of graham crackers, marshmallows, carrot cakes, chocolate chip cookies, and that strawberry stick cookie things. Me? A bottle of chocolate syrup, Kit Kats, left over pancakes, devilled eggs, an entire pack of Monsters, about three Pepsis, left over steak, and some White Castles.

The kitchen door opened, and Demyx walked in. Both of our heads snapped over at the Melodious Nocturne. The kitchen itself was a complete mess. Eggs were on the ceiling, milk was running down the windows and walls, pancake mix we was tossed all over, and spaghetti was hanging from the ceiling fan.

"Is… this a bad time?" the water manipulator asked. I hissed like a raccoon, and went back to devouring what I think was meatballs. Larxene's eyes narrowed and a bright flash filled the room. Demyx's face was completely charred, and his hair was standing out in every direction. He blew out a puff of smoke, and then promptly fell over.

20 minutes later…

There was officially no food left to eat. Unless someone wanted to eat it off of the walls, ceiling, or floor, there was literally nothing. "Think Xemnas is going to be pissed?" Larxene asked.

"We'll probably be in the seventh circle of Hell tomorrow… or in a couple of hours," I replied. We both shrugged, and walked out of the kitchen. Looks like no one is going to have breakfast, or we could just order take out… I vote for the latter.

The Grey Area

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts happened to the kitchen?" Xemnas yelled as he stormed in, dragging in Demyx with him by his cloak hood. I was sitting on the couch next to Roxas. For some odd reason, I found petting his head like a dog's quite entertaining.

"I was hungry," I replied bluntly. I'm not lying when I say I'm PMSing. I swear I was cramping, and it felt as if I was going to have a bulimia attack.

"We have nothing to eat!" Xemnas boomed.

"It's called TAKE OUT!" I shouted back, just as loud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin all looked up from their game of poker, Zexion glanced up at us, Roxas stopped breathing… oh shit! Breathe damn you, BREATHE. Anyway, back to what I was saying, Saїx stopped writing something on a clipboard, and Axel woke up from his nap. "The clown has no penis," the flame head mumbled.

"What kind of twisted dreams are you having?" Zexion asked, terrified. Axel yawned, and waved Zexion's question away like swatting a fly with the back of your hand.

"Xenia, I have been letting you do whatever you pleased for the past 8 years, it's time you starting acting your age!" Xemnas retorted.

"Act my age? It's called I'm on my goddamn monthly, and Mother Nature is a bitch so go fall in a hole!" I screamed. The flames in my eyes put Axel's to shame.

After I said that, every guy in the room (that would be everyone) left, except Demyx who was still in shock. Hah, pun. I was high on caffeine and I felt the need to blow up a car. I stomped out of the room, and tripped over the Melodious Nocturne.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU DICK!" I snapped. I kicked him in the ribs, and then went back to being my bitchy-bitchy self.

The Round Room

"Is everyone here except Xenia?" Xemnas asked. The rest of the Nobodies nodded. "Good, good," he continued, "As you all know, when Xenia is on her… how should I put this… Well…"

"When she's bleeding from the crotch?" Axel suggested.

"When Mother Nature comes for a visit?" Luxord suggested as well.

"SILENCE! When Xenia is riding the happy train, you all know that she has a tendency to snap at people even though they haven't done anything, and is very violent as well as hostile for about a week," Xemnas said.

Roxas raised his hand. "What's the… happy train?" he asked. Roxas has been able to somewhat form a complete sentence now, to everyone's relief. Anyway, everyone face palmed.

"I'll tell you what the happy train is," I said. Everyone froze up, and looked down to the middle of the room. "You see Roxas, I'm a female, and females have this thing called a uterus. It holds a baby. Well, our bodies prepare themselves to have a baby, and every month, the lining of the uterus sheds and comes out the female genital part, in the form of blood. This also makes females extremely bitchy, demanding, and violent, along with fatigue, cramping, and bloating," I explained. I smiled and clutched my hips.

Roxas was completely horrified. Well, he should've paid attention in health class. "I can't believe you just explained that to him," Axel commented. I flipped him off, and then sat down, Indian style.

"Should you really be sitting like that?" Vexen asked.

"What part of I just really don't give a damn do you not understand?" I answered sarcastically.

"Someone needs a tampon…" Luxord murmured. I heard him however.

"You're about ready to have a tampon shoved up your ass!" I yelled, "And because of my bitchy, violent, hostile self, I want to play a game of dodge ball, NO GODDAMN QUESTIONS ASKED!" I continued.

I left in a puff of black smoke. "Looks like we're playing dodge ball," Xemnas sighed.

**Yay! Chapter 6! And the first person to guess the movie the quote 'The clown has no penis' came from, will get a review for every chapter of every story, a story/author alert, and a favorite from me! Just say it in the review.**

**Next time:** Dodge Ball

No preview because I want it to be a surprise! I'll tell you this however; the members are allowed to use their elemental powers! I'm going to wait for some reviews saying what team should the members be on, Xenia included, so, stay tuned!


	7. Dodge Ball

Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody

Chapter Seven

Dodge Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Last time: Xemnas called another meeting to introduce the prisoner. Zexion's responsible for her, and when she saw him, she wasn't giving him a death glare. Xenia's on her period and wants to play a game of dodge ball after explaining to Roxas what riding the happy train is.**

**RFF: Xenia's Somebody name was Aeni, pronounced A-own-ee. Aeni was kick ass at dodge ball, and only lost two games during all of elementary and middle school. **

**RFF (Yeah, another one since I forgot to put another one last chapter): Aeni was only 12 when she joined the Organization.**

I stood in the training room, thinking extremely hard. I was supposed to split us up into two teams, with seven people on each team. Every time I was about to say something, I took it back because I didn't think my decision sounded right.

The rest of the Organization was wearing basketball shorts, Nikes, and a jersey or tank top. Except for Larxene and me, we wore super short shorts, and a sports bra. That's it. Along with high top converse. But that's it, literally.

I drew a line across the training room, splitting it in two. There were six volleyballs evenly placed along the white line. We're using volleyballs because they hurt more! Anyway, I knew for sure Larxene was going to be on my team. That's why the Savage Nymph is standing right beside me.

"Xemnas, Saїx, over there," I ordered, pointing to the opposite side. Okay, that's a start right? I continued to look through the last ten members. I pointed to Zexion and then right in front of me. My team could use someone who could create illusions at will.

I pointed to Lexaeus. "You're with Team Xemnas," I said. For some reason, I can't bring myself to boss around the Silent Hero. He's just… too nice, even for someone without a heart. I snapped my thoughts back into the splitting of teams.

"Axel, you're with us," Larxene said. Thank you! Axel rolled his eyes and joined Zexion who was leaning on the wall. I pointed to Demyx, and then jerked my thumb over my shoulder. The Melodious Nocturne walked over to Team Xemnas, obviously not to happy with the choice.

My eyes scanned the remaining eight. "Luxord, over here," I commanded. The Gambler of Fate shrugged, and joined my team. I pointed to Vexen, then to Team Xemnas. The Chilly Academic shot me a glare, and then joined our Superior.

"Xaldin, here, Xigbar, there," Larxene said bluntly. That just left Marluxia and Roxas. I pointed to the Graceful Assassin, and then motioned for him to join my team. Roxas sadly walked over to the opposite team. Before he could walk past me, I put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

Giving him a sympathetic look, I released my hand. He gave me a weak smile, and then continued to saunter over to the other team. "Okay, everyone has to be touching the wall on their side, and when I say go; ya'll make a mad dash to grab a volleyball. You're allowed to use your elemental abilities, but no weapons. If someone catches a ball, the thrower is out. If you get hit by a ball, then it touches the ground, you're out. Now, if you're out, and a teammate catches a ball, you can return to the game, but only one at a time," I explained. Everyone nodded.

"Ready?" I asked. Everyone walked over to the concrete wall on their side, and barely let their middle finger touch the cold surface. I readied myself for an all-out sprint. "GO!" I yelled. I dashed to the middle line, and made it to the line first, grabbed a volleyball, then quickly backed up.

Saїx had a ball, since he was in his Berserker state; Xigbar had a ball since he used space manipulation to get to the line, Larxene had a ball, and electricity jumped from the surface, Xaldin had one because he used the wind to throw one to him, and believe it or not, Roxas even got one!

I sent a sound wave pulsing from my palm to force the ball to be hurled at Vexen. Number IV created a miniature blizzard to freeze the ball into a solid ice statue. Roxas threw the volleyball he had in his hands at Axel. And damn, that kid had an arm! Axel tilted his head, and it flew right past him. It hit the wall, and ricocheted off the wall, bounced on the floor, and rolled back to The Flurry of Dancing Flames. He picked up the ball with one hand, and caught it on fire.

He threw it simultaneously with Larxene. Lightning and fire danced together, and the intense flames melted the ice statue of my volleyball. Demyx shot a jet stream of water at the flaming sphere of doom, causing it to stop in its tracks. The lightning powered ball didn't stop though. Before it could strike Demyx, Saїx jumped in front of the Melodious Nocturne, and back slapped the incoming ball with his own.

The Luna Diviner ran to the line, and chucked the ball at Zexion. Since he was in his Berserker state, it was packed with power. The ball flew right through The Cloaked Schemer. It was an illusion. The ball collided with the wall, and bounced back to where the illusion just was.

Saїx growled. Literally, _growled_. Like a dog. Creepy. Anyway, Xaldin threw the ball at Lexaeus; the wind twirled the ball around in a tornado, but was deflected with a giant chunk of earth rising up from the ground, shielding the Silent Hero.

Xemnas was leaning on the back wall, acting as if he was too cool for this kid's game. Well, this is EXTREME dodge ball. And he's going to PLAY and he's going to LIKE IT.

"Play damn it!" I yelled, picking up a volleyball that was rolling on the floor. I chucked it at Xemnas, and hit him in the crotch. That's what you get when you text during the game! Wait, what the fuck?

Xemnas had a PHONE. Not just any phone, but a DROID. That's so not fair! Roxas picked up the awesome cell phone, read what was on the screen, and asked, "What's Facebook?"

Another shocking thing, Xemnas has a FACEBOOK. Where the hell was I when this happened?

"Time out!" I announced. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

I jogged over to Roxas, who was reading all of Xemnas's updates. I held out my hand, and he placed the black phone on my palm. I flipped it over, and read his status. "Forced to play dodge ball with a bitchy ho, not enjoying myself," I read out loud. So far, there were eight comments and three likes.

I looked at Xemnas. "A bitchy ho, huh?" I asked, rage instantly filling my being. If someone calls me a bitch, I'm fine with that, but a ho? Yeah, someone's gonna die.

"It's Facebook… who's going to believe me?" Xemnas moaned, holding his groin.

"You have over two thousand friends, I think more than half are going to believe you," I growled. I "accidentally" dropped the Droid, and my foot "accidentally" crushed it.

"New rule: you are allowed to attack the other team!" I announced loudly, walking back over the line to my side. "GO!" We all charged.

I punched Vexen* in the face, knocking one of his teeth out. Then I Chuck Norris roundhouse kicked him on the jaw. "Ball!" I yelled. Someone tossed me a ball, and I drilled him in the stomach. Leaning over, I told him he was out.

After about five minutes of us killing each other, Axel brought out all of our sports equipment. Baseball bats, tennis rackets, hockey sticks, et cetera… Everyone made a mad dash to get one. Mostly everyone got a baseball bat, and the rest either grabbed a hockey still or a tennis racket.

"CHARGE!" I commanded my team, pointing to our opponents. I let out a battle cry, and ran like a mad woman to attack the nearest unlucky sucker. "HEEEEE-YAH!" I cried, attacking Saïx with my metal bat. He too, had a baseball bat, but it was made out of wood. The two bats collided, and echoed throughout the training room.

Larxene fried Demyx with a lightning bolt, the poor bastard, and struck Xigbar between the shoulder blades with her own baseball bat, which is metal. "Little bitch!" he spat, striking her stomach with his hockey stick.

Axel caught Roxas's tennis racket on fire, which left the poor kid defenseless. "C'mon Roxas!" he taunted, pointing his hockey stick at the Keyblade wielder.

Zexion was standing in a corner, reading his Lexicon. Does he really want to end up like Xemnas?

Back to me and Saïx, we were neck and neck. Both of our baseball bats were dead, or in basic terms, broken. By neck and neck, I mean we were strangling each other. "Bad dog!" I scolded, tightening my already death grip on his neck.

"CEASE IMMEDIATELY!"

Oh hey, Xemnas recovered. He was seething, obviously, and I swear he was close to killing us all on the spot. Larxene and Xigbar stopped mid-swing, Zexion looked up from his book, Luxord slowly sat his Crown Royal bottle down, Lexaeus, Axel, and Roxas looked at our superior, Marluxia stopped petting his new Venus flytrap, Vexen was out for the count, Xaldin called off the tornado he started up, Demyx puffed out a small cloud of smoke, and I stopped myself from saying a rude comment to Saïx.

"You left me with no choice! No dessert for a week!" Xemnas yelled.

"**WHAT?" **the thirteen of us suffering from our new punishment screamed. I was on the verge of tears. Scratch that, I hugged Saïx and started to curse Xemnas. Zexion closed his Lexicon, turned around, and curled up into fetal position, and the rest of us just looked down.

"This game is officially OVER!" Xemnas, now known as Stuck-Up-Asshole, announced. Stuck-Up-Asshole left the room, while the rest of us mourned over not having anything sugary after dinner.

**Wow, I haven't updated in forever. Sorry peeps, school work. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it!**

Next time: Snap, Crackle, Pop!

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you doing Xenia?" Demyx asked. It's been two days after our little game of dodge ball, and I need sugar like no tomorrow.

I looked up to the Melodious Nocturne. "Making popcorn!" I exclaimed. And I was doing it the old- fashioned way… by using the MICROWAVE!

"Doesn't Axel usually do this?" he asked. That's why it's called the old-fashioned way… we never use the microwave anymore.

"Mhm, but I think it should be a surprise," I answered. So far, I was on my eleventh bag of popcorn. POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! I opened the microwave, pulled out the flaming hot bag of buttery deliciousness, and poured it into a gigantic bowl with the rest of the popcorn I've already made.

"Xemnas isn't going to be happy…" Demyx muttered.

"Correction: Stuck-Up-Asshole isn't going to be happy. But then again, I don't care!"


	8. Snap, Crackle, Pop!

Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody

Chapter Eight

Snap, Crackle, Pop!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Last time: Organization XIII plays dodge ball, and Xemnas bans dessert for a week.**

**RFF: Xenia is addicted to Starburst and red velvet cake.**

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you doing Xenia?" Demyx asked. It's been two days after our little game of dodge ball, and I need sugar like no tomorrow.

I looked up to the Melodious Nocturne. "Making popcorn!" I exclaimed. And I was doing it the old- fashioned way… by using the MICROWAVE!

"Doesn't Axel usually do this?" he asked. That's why it's called the old-fashioned way… we never use the microwave anymore.

"Mhm, but I think it should be a surprise," I answered. So far, I was on my eleventh bag of popcorn. POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP! I opened the microwave, pulled out the flaming hot bag of buttery deliciousness, and poured it into a gigantic bowl with the rest of the popcorn I've already made.

"Xemnas isn't going to be happy…" Demyx muttered.

"Correction: Stuck-Up-Asshole isn't going to be happy. But then again, I don't care!"

"What's this for anyway?" the sitar-player asked.

"Movie night," I answered bluntly.

"Since when do we have movie night?"

"SINCE NOW!"

Demyx held his hands up defensively, and then slowly backed out of the kitchen.I glared at him every with every step he took. As soon as the door closed, I quickly went back to making a mountain's worth of popcorn.

12 minutes later…

"I'm back!" I announced, carrying the bowl filled with twenty-four bags of popcorn. I sat it on the floor, and everyone except Xemnas, who wasn't even in the room, crowded around the stainless steel container.

Axel, with a mouthful of popcorn asked, "So what movie are we watching?" I tapped my finger on my chin. Shrugging, I went over to the movie cabinet that sat in the corner. After Xemnas cancelled DirecTV, we needed some form of entertainment in this lifeless hole you call a castle.

Truth to be told, I was simply pulling out random DVDs, saying no, and then throwing them over my shoulder. I didn't know what we should watch. Horror, comedy, romance, drama, sci-fi, I don't know. I stopped on one particular movie though. The Exorcist. No, not the crappy remake, the ORIGINAL [1].

"Found one!" I exclaimed, hurrying over to the TV with the DVD in hand. I opened the case, and put the disk on the tray, and pressed the OPEN/CLOSE button. I scrambled back to my spot on the white floor. Roxas handed me the remote, and I skipped through all the crap before the title screen. PLAY was highlighted, and I pressed okay. The movie started then.

All of us in the room were watching the movie intently, occasionally eating some popcorn. Demyx was already shaking from fear, and we were barely twenty minutes into the movie. Xaldin turned out the lights to make it creepier about five minutes into The Exorcist.

"God this movie is fucked up," I heard Larxene mutter. I couldn't resist nodding. First off, what the hell is the plot line about, and secondly, what the hell is up with that freaking kid?

As soon as that possessed girl started to shake uncontrollably, that's when Roxas latched onto my arm. This… movie… is AWESOME! All the popcorn (which was not chewed thankfully) fell out of my mouth onto the floor.

I felt Roxas tug on my arm. "Yeah, Honeybee?" I asked quietly.

"S….s….sc…scar…" he mumbled. Was he trying to tell me he was scared? I patted his head, and turned my attention to the fifty-six inch television.

That chick's demonic voice was creeping me the hell out. There was about fifteen minutes left of this God-forsaken film, and I was scared shitless. I dared to swallow the handful of popcorn that's been in my mouth for the past five minutes.

Here's the status of everybody watching the movie: everyone was completely terrified besides Larxene. She's the only one who has been laughing during this fucked up piece of shit movie. When the credits were rolling, I was HAPPY the lights came on.

"I don't think I want to go to sleep now…" Xigbar muttered. A few members agreed with him.

"How 'bout we all just camp out in my room?" I announced. Everybody agreed, even Larxene. The Savage Nymph was creeped out a bit, but not completely.

Since everyone except Xemnas was afraid of traveling the halls of The Castle That Never Was alone, we were stuck in a big pack walking to each and every member's room. Good thing our rooms were all bunched together in two corridors, if not, I'd grab Roxas and tell everyone else good luck.

We entered my room in a rush. I shut the door, locked it, and jumped on my bed. Every member had a pillow and two or three blankets. "Make yourselves comfy," I said. My room was the third biggest. Xemnas's being the first, and Lexaeus's being the second. Don't ask.

And guess what? Marluxia had to make himself comfortable besides ME. What a jackass. Then a thought crossed my mind. "When's the last time we fed the prisoner?" I asked Zexion, who was lying the farthest from the door.

"The day we captured her," he replied.

"And how long ago was that?"

"About four days," he answered sleepily. It took exactly forty-two seconds for realization to hit us all.

"**SHIT!"**

But we didn't do anything about it. First off, because it was around midnight and secondly because we'd just forget about it in the next two minutes.

We sat in my room, in complete silence. That is until, Vexen spoke up. "Are we going to turn out the light?"

"**NO!"**

The Chilly Academic held up his hands defensively, and then rolled over to face the wall.

Every time we heard a weird noise in the hallway, each and every one of us would summon our weapon, and go into total kick-ass mode. When nothing attempted to kill us, we'd slowly put our guard down, then attempt to go back to sleep.

SNAP!

What the hell?

CRACKLE!

Okay… this is creepy…

POP!

Someone's going to die.

Everyone was asleep, or just really good at pretending to be. I slid out of Marluxia's death grip, since he just HAD to hold on to me while he slept, and silently summoned Screaming Eternity.

I tip-toed my way over to the door, avoiding the sleeping bodies of course, and very cautiously opened the door. It was pitch black in the hallway, and the light from my room helped my see a little. Taking a step out, I did a quick scan of the hall. Nothing.

I slowly pushed my door shut, since I didn't want to wake anyone, and once the door was attached to the frame, I couldn't see five centimeters in front of my face. _'I'm going to have to trust my ears for this,' _I thought.

SNAP!

I jumped, and quickly turned around. I gently tapped the claws of Screaming Eternity together, and sent the sound wave down the corridor. **(A/N: Xenia sees the same way a bat when it's pitch black.)** Nothing, again.

Slowly backing up, I continued to feel my way down the hall.

CRACKLE!

I'm seriously about ready to blast someone to hell. I tapped my gauntlet claws against the wall and it seemed nothing was there. Oh how wrong I was.

POP!

And with that, my dear friends, I was crushed by an unknown force. My face was on the floor, and my hands were pinned on my back. Whatever was on top of me was laughing, no TAUNTING me into trying to do something.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled, my voice getting louder with each word. I struggled and squirmed to try to get out of this thing's grip. It didn't help one bit.

My attacker's homicidal, maniac laugh was getting to me. First off, I if I could cry right now, I would. Secondly, this is feels like a re-enactment of a scene from The Exorcist. I racked my brain for some type of escape plan, and then I knew what to do.

'_That's right, keep on laughing,'_ I thought, smirking.

Focusing on its voice, and how it echoed on the walls, I started to distort the wave lengths. My attacker obviously heard the change in his tone of voice, and quickly stopped. I however, did not stop. I made the echoes of his voice bounce around it.

Its grip on my wrists loosened, and I quickly went into hack-and-slash mode. I rolled over on my back, and kicked whatever held me on the ground in the face. It flew back a couple feet, before doing a mid-air back tuck and landing on the floor. It jumped up and latched itself on the ceiling.

'_Wait, how can I see what its doing?'_ I asked myself. Ignoring the thought, I quickly sprung up and blocked the four-pronged claw that trying to chop of my face.

"Go back to hell!" I yelled, blasting the black figure with a sound wave. It hit the wall with a thud, and I instantly drove Screaming Eternity through its chest. It slowly hissed as its air supply was being, literally, cut off.

Retracting the golden and black claws from its chest, I let the body hit the floor. I turned on my heel and headed back to my room. I should really make sure my opponent is dead before I leave, because as soon as I made my fifth step, that demonic bastard grabbed my ankle and chucked me down the rest of the hall.

It roared, and charged at my crippled form. I say crippled because I was stuck in the wall. It leaped, and I waited for its gruesome claws to behead me, but instead it screeched in pain, and then vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Ummm… what just happened? "X…Xenia?" I recognized that voice!

"Honeybee!" I exclaimed. I squirmed my way out of the crater in the wall, and ran to give that blonde haired kid a hug. He dropped his Keyblade when I glomped him.

I gasped. "YOU were the reason why I could see that thing!" I ruffled his hair, and hugged the kid again.

"You're hurt…" he said, pointing to my ankle. I wasn't wearing my cloak, or shoes, so I was just in black sweats and a tank top.

"It's just a flesh wound," I reassured him. But it did hurt. When that thing grabbed my ankle, he drove his claws into my skin.

Roxas touched my collarbone, and it made me jump. Oh shit. I reopened my stitches. "Let's go get Vexen," I said, straining my voice to make it sound somewhat cheerful. I limped back to my room, with Roxas following me.

I opened my door, to find that everyone was still sleeping, with the lights on. I itched my tattoos, since they were losing their glow, and searched for Vexen. Once I found the sorry excuse for a scientist, I kicked him lightly. He was unfazed.

"Wake up," I growled, kicking him harder this time. Still nothing.

"**WAKE UP!" **I kicked Vexen so hard that he actually flew through my window, and down to the streets below. Running over to my broken window, I yelled down to the falling Number IV, "YOU OWE ME A NEW WINDOW!"

**A/N: Well, there ya go! Chapter whatever this is! But, what was that thing that attacked Xenia? Did Roxas really kill it? Is he finally able to talk right? Will Vexen buy Xenia a new window? Find out in the next chapter!**

**[1] I've only seen the original, haven't seen the newer version, so I wouldn't know what it's like. A lot of people said it was crap though :p**

Chapter Nine: Shadows and Skittles

-No preview because my left hand is broken and it took over three hours to type this and it fucking hurts-


	9. Shadows and Skittles

Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody

Chapter Nine

Shadows and Skittles

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Last time: Organization XIII, excluding Xemnas, watches The Exorcist, and then camp out in Xenia's room because they're creeped out. After hearing multiple weird noises in the hall, she goes out to investigate. She gets attacked by a black figure, and Roxas ends up killing it. Xenia tears out her stitches in the process.**

**Chapter is dedicated to The Waterbender. **

**RFF: Xenia is 4 years older than her younger brother (who will be mentioned later in the story).**

~Story start~

Everyone woke up when they heard my window break. They all ignored it at first, but once they saw my stitches, and my bleeding, battered, and bruised form, they all started to ask questions. Well, not everybody, but you get the point.

"What happened?" Larxene asked.

"Got attacked by some Heartless that was really fast and could spider walk. Roxas here saved me," I explained, patting the honey blonde boy's head. He swatted my hand away, and crossed his arms.

I looked at my clock. 8:37 AM. Damn, I spent a _long_ time fighting that thing. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Vexen to open a Dark Corridor and get his ass back up here. By here, I mean my room, obviously.

Sitting down, I lazily cast Cure on my ankle. I suck at magic, but it should subdue the pain, I guess. A faint green glow encircled my palm, and I pressed my hand to the wound. I hissed at the contact, but slowly and gently made circular motions around the injury.

Gradually, the crimson blood began to dry up. The flesh mended itself back together. Little green strings pulled the muscle and bone back to where it should be, and an emerald coat repaired the torn veins and arteries.

I sighed, and started, or attempted, to heal some of my torn stitches. The only magic that I knew that had healing effects was Cure. Not Cura or Curaga, but simply Cure. Attack magic is a different story. Zexion plopped down next to me, and examined the damage.

"Tell me it doesn't look bad," I said, focusing my attention on my torn chest.

"It doesn't look bad," he replied, "it looks atrocious."

I gaped at the Cloaked Schemer. For one, I didn't know what atrocious meant, and two, I think that was an insult. Giving him one of my, your-so-rude looks, I went back to healing my hopefully not grave injuries.

In a swirl of black and purple, Vexen hobbled out. He put most of his weight on his left leg, since his right was pretty much useless right now due to the fact that the Chilly Academic probably landed on it. I do believe we can make portals in mid-air…

"Y-You… bitch!" he yelled, pointing at me.

"Thanks for the compliment [1]," I riposted sweetly, giving him a smile that showed my teeth. Vexen looked confused for a second, but apparently shoved the thought out of his mind.

Axel laughed for a few seconds. "She got you there!" he smirked. When Vexen wasn't looking I gave the pyro a high-five.

"I'm going to check up on the prisoner, don't kill each other while I'm gone," Zexion announced. The short Nobody walked out of my room, Lexicon in hand, and quietly shut the door behind him.

Vexen held out his hand to me. "Come, Xenia, we must fix your stitches," he sighed.

"Uh, hell to the freaking no!" I responded.

He gave me the face where one eye got all big, while the other got really, really small. Larxene and I have dubbed this as his 'rape face.' It fits too!

"You are coming!" he ordered, reaching for me.

I slid off my bed, and tried to crawl as far away as possible from the lunatic. Vexen lunged for me, but I army rolled out of the way, and used Lexaeus as a human, well in this case Nobody, shield. The room temperature dropped about twenty degrees, so it was probably around forty-two right now.

Axel apparently despised being remotely close to cold, so steam was visibly emanating from his slim, muscular form. Did I forget to mention that he was just in red boxers? And that you could see his smoking hot (pun intended) six pack? Well, yeah, it was like looking at the god of fire!

Vexen glared at the fuming Axel, while the pyromaniac glared back. Ooh, a fight between ice and fire! This ought to be good…

But the fight sadly never came…Sniff…

Stuck-Up Asshole had to come in my room and ruin the fun. What a dick… Oops, I think I said that out loud… Oh well…

Xemnas had dark bags under his eyes, obviously from lack of sleep, and his right eye constantly twitched. Our Superior's lips formed a hard, straight line, and I do believe he was about ready to break my door handle from his death grip on it.

"Top of the mornin' to ya!" I cheered, giving our nicely tanned leader two thumbs up. His head jerked in my direction, and I think he hissed. Creepy…

"Let me get this straight, you guys watched an R rated movie, you all sleep in Xenia's room, Xenia somehow tears out her stitches and kicks Vexen out a window, and then he has to wake me from my beauty sleep in order to tell me all of this, correct?" he growled. Oh, so that's what took Vexen so long. And I think Xemnas brutally attacked the Chilly Academic's leg in the process.

"Pretty much, yeah," Xigbar answered, yawning.

"Xemnas, you expect too much out of us," I added, wincing when I could literally feel our Superior's blood pressure rising.

"I expect all of you to be in the meeting room within the next thirty seconds!" he yelled, then abruptly left in a puff of black smoke. We all followed his example.

/…/

Ten seconds later, Organization XIII was sitting in the meeting room, waiting for Xemnas to arrive. When he did, I think he was on the verge of going on a homicidal rampage.

"First off-" he began.

"Is this meeting just about you ranting the entire time?" I asked, sitting in Roxas's seat with him. Surprisingly, we could both fit…

(Xemnas's rant is kind of long)

"Yes, it is. Now, why in the name of Kingdom Hearts do you people need to make my life a living Hell? You try to kill each other, decorate the castle, get drunk, spend all of our munny on stereo equipment, DirecTV, iPods, Wii's, PS3s, and everything else you can get your hands on, never meet the quota, never do mission reports, shit, you guys don't even do the missions! We never get anything done! You expect _me _to do everything so that we don't look bad! I swear I'm about to turn you all into Dusks because you're so damn lazy! I'm sick of it! We always order take-out! You people sneak out during and after curfew (we have a curfew?)! You never take your jobs seriously, and at the rate you idiots work at, it'll take over fifteen years to get out hearts back! And what's with the pranks? I'm tired of taking tomato baths from all of the skunks you put in my room! Also, STOP TRYING TO DYE MY HAIR! This platinum shade is natural, thank you very much! And that Keyblade brat Sora… oh never mind! We've spent thousands in repairs, thanks to Axel's anger issues, and when is the last time we've all met the quota? Hm? Hmmm? NEVER! Hell, Saïx is my right-hand man, and he doesn't meet the damned quota! Have you seen the number of missions that keep on piling up on my desk that you people never do? I've been through four paper shredders, and we are broke damn it broke! Our electric bill is sky high since Larxene refuses to generate power for the castle, and now we have to pay just have this castle float in the air! Seriously, what are they going to do, turn the gravity off? And when did you guys get credit cards? My mailbox is overflowing with bills! Do you really do this stuff to piss me off? (Yes, yes we do :3) We are going to fix some things around here! You are all going to go above and beyond the quota, burn your damned credit cards, sell all video games and systems, and if we have to, we're going to be tree huggers in order to reduce our electric bill! And, I don't care if you have to steal all the munny you've lost in bets or gambling, just get it back! Another thing, NO MORE TAKE-OUT! MEETING ADJOURNED!"

Oh wow, what a waste of ten minutes of my non-existent life.

Xemnas was practically foaming at the mouth right now, and probably none of us actually listened to it. "Can we leave now?" I asked, examining my reflection in a hand-held mirror.

"I hate you guys!" Xemnas growled, leaving. Whelp, time to go fuck some shit up!

I left in a swirl of darkness, and ended up in my room.

"What a waste of my life," I mumbled, flopping onto my bed. I inhaled the scent of flowers that lingered on my bed. When I heard myself sigh in pleasure, I slapped myself. I am a Nobody and Nobodies don't have hearts!

Hearing my door open I immediately snapped my head into the same direction the sound came from. A familiar set of blonde spikes on the most adorable face in the world entered my room. "Xenia?" the shorter Nobody asked.

"Right here, babe," I answered, since he wasn't looking my way. Roxas's sky blue eyes found my form, and he hastily jumped on my bed and gave me a hug.

"I thought Xemnas erased you!" he cried into my bleeding chest.

"Xemnas isn't that bad…" I said, patting his honey-blonde head. Oh how I dislike lying to the poor kid…

I heard a distinct ruffling sound… kind of like a candy wrapper…

"For you," Roxas said, giving me a pack of Sour Skittles. I officially love this kid. Well, I can't love but you get the point.

"Thanks, babe," I smiled, taking the pack of Skittles. Okay, things that happened today: attacked by a shadow, had to endure a rant, and to top it off I got a pack of Skittles! And it's not even 9 yet!

**Okie-dokie, what'd you think? Good, bad, terrible? I know I haven't updated in like… forever… but hey, I got a social life (not really) and my school is stupid :) And have you ever tried typing a chapter with a broken hand? Hurts like hell. And yeah, I re-broke my hand.**

[1] A bitch is a dog, and a dog barks, and bark is on trees, and trees are a part of nature, and nature is beautiful so thanks for the compliment.

Next time: Maiming Pizza Delivery Guys?

"Um… Xemnas… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, staring at my leader in pure shock. He had an Ethereal Blade at the throat of a pizza delivery guy.

"Who ordered pizza?" my Superior hissed lowly, never taking his death glare off of the poor pizza guy. I think I saw a tear run down his cheek…

I pondered his question for about four seconds before answering, "Demyx?" Xemnas left in a swirl of darkness, and the delivery boy let out the breath he was holding. Then, a scream echoed throughout the Castle That Never Was.

Ignoring Demyx's cry of help, I walked over to pizza person, tapped the cardboard box and asked, "So… how much is this?"


	10. Untold Chronicles: Baking With Axel

Kingdom Hearts: Memories of Nobody

The Untold Chronicles

Baking with Axel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**This is a filler, since I couldn't think of anything for the next chapter, I typed this up. There are no random fun facts unfortunately, or chapter theme songs. Enjoy!**

"Hello YouTubers! I'm Axel, Number VIII in Organization XIII! Got it memorized? Anyway, today I'm going to teach you how to make a red velvet cake! Ready?" Axel said to the camera positioned to face the counter, stove, and him.

"Axel, what in the name of Hell do you think you're doing?" I asked from the doorway. The Flame Head jerked his head to the right, giving me a death glare, but I ALWAYS won at glaring contests, so he had to drop it.

"No one is allowed in the kitchen! Go away!" Axel ordered, pointing behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and shrugged, ignoring his commands to leave. I walked over to Axel, and faced the camera. I stuck out my tongue, and held up a peace sign.

"I'm Xenia, Number 0 in Organization XIII! _Got it memorized?_" I looked up at Axel, who was steaming since I used his catch phrase, "And I'm here to make sure Axel doesn't blow up and/or catch anything on fire!" I continued.

Axel tapped his finger on the countertop. I pushed him out of the way of the camera, and continued to talk. "You see, we never let Axel cook. Everything he eats has to be burnt, in his opinion. So, get ready to see how Axel makes a baked Alaska!" I exclaimed.

This time, Axel pushed ME out of the way. "It's going to be a red velvet cake!" he retorted. I leaned against the counter and smirked. 'This ought to be good,' I thought.

First attempt:

"So now, we mix in some eggs and water along with some vegetable oil. Then, the cake should start to be a velvety red color!" Axel explained.

"Um… Axel?" I asked.

"Yes, Xenia?"

"I don't think red velvet cake is supposed to be green…"

Axel looked down at the cake mix, and it was green. The Flurry of Dancing Flames tapped his finger on his head, in thought obviously. "I wonder how that happened…" he muttered.

Second attempt:

"And now, the cake should be red!" Axel exclaimed. The cake was yes, red. That's a first… "Now we cook it for about 40 minutes, but since that takes too long, I'm just going to reduce that time to 2 minutes!" the Flame Head continued. He stretched out his hand towards the cake batter, and a jet stream of fire rushed out from his palm and ignited the smooth red, almost liquid substance.

I picked up a cookie sheet and held it like a shield. The cake got bigger, bigger, and bigger, then when it was about as tall as I was; it blew up, sending pieces of burnt cake in every direction. I looked over the cookie sheet, and saw Axel with a blackened face and cake pieces sticking to the spikes of his hair.

"Was it supp-" but Axel held up his hand, telling me to stop talking. I threw him a towel, and he caught it without looking, and then started to wipe the char marks off of his face.

Third attempt:

"Since we baked it in the oven, with the correct time, it shouldn't blow up," Axel said, void of emotion. He sat the cake pan down on the counter. I poked it, and it didn't jiggle or anything. I think he made it right!

As soon as Axel turned away, my finger began to sink into the cake. Then I felt something sharp jab into my index finger. "Ow! Axel! Your cake bit me!" I screamed. I grabbed a spatula and began to beat Axel's cake with it.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames turned and saw me beating a cake with eyes and a mouth with a spatula. He face palmed, and then put his eyes in the crook of his elbow. "Get off of me!" I shrieked. The mutated cake had grown arms and a tail, and was trying to put me in a headlock so that it could eat my face.

A light bulb lit up over the red head's head. He removed his arm from his face, and threw a dish towel over the man eating cake.

"Change of plans YouTubers!" Axel exclaimed. He wrapped the cake in a blue towel, and helped me up. I gave him a questioning look, but decided to follow him, but before that, I grabbed the camera.

"Axel, what are we doing?" I asked.

"Going to give Vexen a present!" he answered excitedly, "Now make a portal!"

I did as I was told, and Axel sat the savage cake in front of Vexen's lab door. I handed him the camera, and he opened the air vent that led into the lab, crawled in, and then crawled back out. "Run on the count of three!" Axel whispered.

He tip toed over to the door and knocked. "Three!" he exclaimed. Okay… what happened to one and two? Well, no time to think now! I hauled ass into the Dark Corridor and when the portal disappeared, Vexen opened the door, saw the cake wrapped in the towel, and took it back with him in his lab.

The Next Day…

Axel retrieved the camera, and we invited everyone but Saїx, Xemnas, and Vexen to watch the video.

_Vexen unwrapped the towel to reveal a red velvet cake. "I love red velvet cake!" he exclaimed. The Chilly Academic ran into a separate room, and came back with a fork. As soon as he was going to stab the cake, it grew an arm, and caught Number IV's wrist. _

_The cake grew its other arm, and opened its mouth to hiss. It jumped on the scientist, and began to choke him then Vexen fell to the floor, and was out of range of the camera. Vexen was screaming like a four-year-old who just fell off a bike._

"Oh, my, God…" Larxene began. She burst out laughing, along with everyone else. Even Lexaeus chuckled! Well, at least when Axel cooks, you do get a good laugh out of it!

**Yeah, fillers in my opinion are short, that's why this one is so short. If anyone wants to request a filler, just leave a review saying what you want to happen. The first three will be done, while I'll think about the others.**


End file.
